1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operator control device having an operator control element with haptic feedback, wherein the operator control element can be activated by an operator by an input member, the operator control element having a first and a second planar component oriented parallel to one another with respect to their large surfaces and movable relative to one another, wherein the first planar component forms the operator control element or transmits its movement entirely or partially to the operator control element.
2. Related Art
Haptic feedback of operator control elements is required, in particular, when an operator cannot directly perceive the operator control process that he is carrying out. In the case of operator control apparatuses with electromechanical switches an operator can perceive the opening or closing of the switching contacts through changing haptics of the operator control element. However, this is not necessarily the case with electronic switches. For this reason, in the prior art operator control elements are known that use movements of the operator control element that can be perceived by the operator to provide haptic feedback about an operator control process that has taken place. The known haptic operator control elements, for example for what are referred to as touchscreens, require a large installation space, a complex drive and, in particular, structural measures if the haptic operator control elements are to be used, for example, in an environment subject to particularly large temperature differences such as is the case, for example, in a motor vehicle, which must maintain its functional capability in extreme cold as well as in the heat of the summer.
In order to obtain a defined force/travel characteristic curve in the case of the ferromagnetic planar component or components, the ferromagnetic component or components, which can be moved by an application of force, need to be guided in parallel. This guiding must permit the parallel arrangement even in the case of off-center application of force and should, in particular, minimize or avoid tilting of the ferromagnetic planar component or components.
In the case of an operator control apparatus of the aforementioned type it is known to guide the ferromagnetic planar component or components in a sliding guide that extends beyond the depth of the ferromagnetic planar component or components. The contact points of the sliding guide are determined in terms of depth and position as a function of the expected forces and the maximum off-center introduction of force. For this reason, in the case of such guidance a low installation space is necessary. Furthermore, the haptic impression when the operator control device is activated is influenced adversely by the friction in the guiding means.